One Drunken Night and Revelations
by QueenKit
Summary: AU Turkey and Ireland have never gotten along, ever since they were in school. A class reunion brings trouble. lame summary is lame I apologize


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Sadiq - 24<br>Gilbert -25  
>Iona - 22 (Ireland)<br>Antonio - 21  
>Francis - 26<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are <em>you<em> doing here?"

The disgusted woman's voice from behind him startled Sadiq out of his contemplation of the table top and the bottle of beer that Gilbert had forced into his hand when he walked in the door. The albino German boy had been one of his seniors at the academy and now he ran the bar where the surprise party for Ms. Gaia was to be held and one of his firm beliefs was that a party was not a party without alcohol. Now if only he would put the food out.

"This is a public bar Iona," He said sighing and turning to look at the redhead, "I can come here if I like. Besides I was invited."

"What little shit thought that you would be welcome here? And where the fuck did you get the idea that you could call me by my first name."

He sighed, the years had changed him and he had grown, but it seemed that she was still that same angry girl he remembered from school. He wondered how much she had had to drink before coming here; he could smell alcohol on her breath already.

"Ms. Kirkland this is a reunion for _all _of the classes who know her to congratulate Ms. Gaia on becoming principal. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean I wasn't one of her students at the academy."

"Ha, oh like she'd care about a little fucker like you." The redhead said with a smirk, "Always causing trouble and picking on the little kids. Who would give a fuck about the retarded little bully Turk?"

He clenched his teeth, grasp tightening around his bottle of beer. If she wasn't going to let up he was going to need something stronger to make it through the night. With a sudden jerking moment he lifted the still nearly full bottle downing the contents and slamming it back down onto the table. He tried taking deep breaths, tried telling himself it wasn't worth it to start a fight with the drunken Irish woman, but somehow after all these years she still knew how to push his buttons.

A quick wave over to the bartender got another drink coming his way. Knowing Gilbert who knew the state of things between him and Iona it would probably be something stronger, thank the gods.

"Oh like you were ever little miss perfect." He hissed out, trying not to draw attention, but unable to control himself, "Don't think she didn't know about how much of this shit you started. You weren't some little innocent victim like you always made out to your little Spanish boy toy."

"You were still worse, and you leave Antonio out of this. You fucked with him enough at school you bastard."

Another drink was placed into his hand and he drained half of it before realizing what it was and how potent. He hadn't expected anything quite like that yet, he could hear Gilbert laughing a bit behind him. Trust the Prussian to go straight for the strong stuff as his idea for help. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted the man to get him a drink after all, he thought as he started to feel the effects of the alcohol on an empty stomach.

"You'd be shocked who can become friends with whom when you grow up and leave the past behind you. We've been speaking for a while and I've made my apologies. Oh but, where [i]is[/i] your lovely little Antonio tonight anyway?" He asked, making a show of looking around the room, knowing he wasn't there. "Did he not show up because he couldn't stand to see your face? I've heard all about your little problems with drinking. You bring home a new drunken lover every night even though you're supposed to be his fiancée."

"You shut up about things you don't know anything about you bastard! Unlike some of the degenerates here Antonio has a job and he's working tonight."

"Degenerates? The only person I see here who's lacking morals is the redhead in front of me who's probably been drinking away Antonio's money for three hours before she came here." He drained the rest of the bottle without thinking.

"Dun do Bheal, tuilli!" Suddenly Iona lunged shoving him of the barstool pinning him to the floor one arm across his throat choking him. "Brísfaídh mé do magairlí." She growled. ((Shut your mouth Bastard & I will break your balls. – theoretically… looking up Irish/ Irish Gaelic curse words…))

For a moment the landing had left him stunned, but when he recovered it wasn't hard to shove her off him. "Oh like you could lay a finger on my in a fair fight, Fahişe." ((whore)) He stood up and swiped the fresh bottle that Gilbert had thoughtfully left on the table, Iona reaching out and stealing a beer from someone else.

"You wanna try me, bitseach?" ((bitch)) Iona said, falling into a ready stance.

"Bring it on, göt deliği." ((asshole))

"Mon Dieu!" The sudden exclamation came from Gilberts best friend (with benefits) Francis. "Just get a room and get over yourselves. Ze sexual tension between you ees keeling me."

It was after that that things started to gets hazy for Sadiq. Both of them had turned a started shouting at the Frenchman instead and he was pretty sure that Gilbert wound up kicking them out so that they didn't ruin the party in the end. He could vaguely recall fighting in the alley behind the bar and Iona nearly getting the upper hand and – he shot upright a feeling of dread in his stomach. He looked to his right to find a naked redhead sprawled across the other half of the bed in an apartment he didn't recognize and himself equally naked. There was an angry Spaniard standing in the doorway.

"Sikme." ((Fuck)) Sadiq groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Care to tell me what you're doing next to my fiancée when you hate each other, amigo?" The Spaniard asked.

"I'll tell you that as soon as I figure out how I got to here from defending my life." Sadiq groaned, "I feel sick. Just kill me now I deserve it."

"No, mi amigo, this is one case where I think it better if you need to live with the results of your actions. Besides I'm well aware mi novia Hermosa can hold her liquor better than you could." He said raising his voice slightly he added, his tone clearly angry, "Isn't that right, bella Iona?"

The woman in question groaned, proving that she had been faking her own slumber.

"I've been speaking to mi amigo, Francis, and you wouldn't believe the stories he's been telling me about mi novia Hermosa. He tells me that she's been going into bars and acting like a drunken whore and seducing the other men. He tells me that she's been planning to prove she can have anyone, even if they hate her. He's been sobbing over the phone this morning because he meant what he said before you were thrown out last night as a joke and you took it as your cue to pull such a stunt while you could see that mi amigo Sadiq wasn't in full possession of his sense while you were moderately aware. Isn't that right, mi Hermosa?"

Iona cowered, as Antonio strode over to her. "I said, _Isn't that right , mi Hermosa?_"

Sadiq stayed silent where he was. This was a moment between Iona and her Fiancé.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Antonio said with a cold smile.

"I said yes, alright?" Iona shouted, "Yes I was proving to the girls that I could have any man I wanted, because I can!"

"I thought you loved me."

"I do!"

"You don't do something like that to the man you love, Iona. You did more than prove some petty little point you slept with them. The wedding is off. I'll be moving out tomorrow."

As Antonio turned and walked out of the room Iona let out a wordless wail. Sadiq stood up himself, gathering his clothes and redressing to leave. When he walked out to the kitchen area he saw Antonio standing there.

"I'm sorry she used you, mi amigo. And more sorry than I can tell that you had to see that. I should have ended this a long time ago."

Sadiq looked at the man in shock. "How can you not hate me? I slept with her when she was almost your wife?"

Antonio sighed, "She used you, mi amigo. She's the devil here. Not the other way around. Let me give you a ride home and I can explain some of what I learned about her."

He threw an arm around the wobbly Turk's shoulders. "And just remember. You can call me any time you need to talk, si? Because I think you're going to need to do a lot of talking soon."

Not long after a crying Iona tried to snare Antonio back with the news she was pregnant. It didn't work, he called Sadiq.

Nine months later, one threatened abortion, and a court order requiring Iona to remain in the protective custody of Sadiq – a thing both despised - until the child was safely born, and Sadiq's son Heracles was born. His godfather, Antonio, occasionally tries to spoil him rotten. Both men do their best to forget his mother and do not speak of her to him. It's not hard to forget when he takes after his father after all.


End file.
